Electrically variable vehicle transmissions (EVTs) typically employ two electric motor/generators. The electric motor/generators are coaxially oriented with an input shaft connectable to an engine, an output shaft, and a plurality of planetary gearsets each having respective first, second, and third members. Each motor/generator is operatively connected to a respective member of one of the planetary gearsets to provide a range or mode of transmission operation characterized by a continuously variable speed ratio between the input shaft and the output shaft. The continuously variable speed ratio is proportional to the speed of one of the motor/generators. The motor/generators are operatively connected to an energy storage device, such as a battery, to transmit energy thereto when operating as a generator, and to receive energy therefrom when acting as a motor.